


I Like You

by GirlsWithGuns



Category: SONAMOO (Band)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Just gals being pals, also bisexual!eunae, dahyun, jk they're so in love it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsWithGuns/pseuds/GirlsWithGuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suddenly had DaHyun feels out of nowhere Idek man just have some fluffy girls loving girls. There was gonna be a proper timeline for this but I'm bad at that so ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Tooth rotting fluff. That's it. That's the story.

Eunae’s boyfriend broke up with her four days before the company informed her that she would be debuting with Sonamoo. She met Nahyun a day later, the smiley visual immediately clinging to her arm. “We’ll room together since we’re both 95-liners~” 

Two days after they met, Nahyun insisted upon painting Eunae’s toenails, chattering excitedly about their debut preparations as she carefully painted each nail in the bright pink polish. It was the first time Eunae felt her heart skip a beat at the sweetness of her friend. 

Two weeks after their debut, an interviewer asked each of them who they would date if they were boys. Nahyun instantly grabbed Eunae’s hand. “Our D.ana of course~ As my best friend and roommate, she knows me best and would be the most caring.” Her hand never moved through the whole interview. Eunae couldn’t bring herself to let go either. Nahyun took to holding Eunae’s hand during interviews and fansigns as often she could. While the MC’s and fans cooed over their skinship, Eunae fought down the butterflies that had filled her stomach each time. _Crushes were reserved for boys, not for best friends._

When Eunae came home with her purple hair for their Cushion promotions, Nahyun insisted on brushing her hair after her shower. “This color suits you, Eunae-ah~ You’re so pretty!~” Nahyun was gentle with the comb, humming while she worked. She’d kissed the rapper’s cheek when she was done like it was the most natural thing in the world. Eunae didn’t sleep that night, her fingers continually going back to the spot when Nahyun’s lips had been.

Sometime just before I Like U Too Much promotions began, Nahyun started sleeping, curled up behind Eunae. Those nights Eunae slept the best and woke up before their alarm, prone to watching Nahyun slowly wake up, her smile almost as bright as the sun that streamed in through their curtains. Usually Eunae would get up and start getting ready for the day, waiting for the bright blush that covered her cheeks to fade, but one morning, Nahyun pulled her back into bed and clasped their hands together. 

“Eunae?” 

“Nahyunnie?” 

“I like you...”

Nahyun had pecked her lips and pulled her up to get ready for the day. During breakfast, she held Eunae’s hand under the table and laid her head on the rapper’s shoulder. Eunae nibbled food from their shared plate before she finally whispered back. “I like you too.”


End file.
